


All Over Again

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Little Falcons [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, referenced Merlin/Will and Merlin/Lancelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: 14 years after the twins are born, it's time to start all over.





	All Over Again

“They are a menace, sire. Not a day goes by without them causing some kind of ruckus.”  One of the older councilors complained. “This is not how princesses should conduct themselves. The only one of them with any decorum is Gyr.”

“No idea where he gets that from.” Gwaine commented to Percy then he addressed the council. “Is it really any surprise the girls are like this? Look at who fathered them. Our kings are many things but traditional and mild-mannered they are not.”

“You bloody bastard!” Merlin screamed as he blew the doors to the room off and marched in in a fury.

“You’re late, love. Did the children do something?” Arthur didn’t seemed too concerned about his husband’s anger.

“I’m going to kill you!” Merlin stalked across the room breathing angrily until he reached Arthur.

“My point.” Gwaine gestured toward the scene. Many of the older councilor were still shocked by such scene, especially those who lived in the further reaches of Camelot and did not visit as often.

“Whatever I have done do you really want to discuss it in front of the council?” Arthur asked calmly.

“No.” Merlin admitted before turning to the council. “This meeting is dismissed. Get out!”

“Ten coins says he broke something magical.” Lancelot bet Gwaine as they too left the room.

“You’re on.” Gwaine smirked.

Once the doors has closed behind the last of the council Merlin started screaming again.

“I said never again, you prat!” The flames in the candles erupted, but Arthur wasn’t actually concerned Merlin would hurt him; he never had. “I hate you!”

“What did I do?” Arthur asked cautiously.

“I’m pregnant!”

“Well that’s not really my fault."

“They who knocked me up? Cuz I’m pretty sure you’re the only one I’ve fucked in the last 15 years.” Merlin was a bit calmer now, well at least he wasn’t screaming any more.

“I meant it’s both of our faults. Beside you don’t have to keep it. I’m sure Gaius could…”

“Shut up! I’m keeping the damn baby.” Merlin took a deep breath. “But I’m not 22 anymore. It’s not going to be as easy as before.”

Arthur’s heart suddenly sped up, thinking of his mother. “Merlin, don’t do this for me. I can’t lose you. We have three lovely children. Please, love.”

“Shh, Arthur, I’ll be fine. If I can survive all the monsters we’ve face I can survive a third pregnancy. I’m just gonna complain to you all the time. Besides getting rid of a baby is not a pleasant experience.”

Arthur blink at Merlin in surprise.

“Oh you complete turniphead, I’ve never done it. I just lived with Gaius and saw a good number of women go through it. When would I have been pregnant and not told you?”

“I kind of thought before we...you didn’t sleep with Will?”

“Oh I did, once with Lancelot too, but you can't get pregnant from what I did with them.”

“You slept with Lancelot? When?”

“The first time he was in Camelot. It was a one time thing. Don’t worry I’m not going to run off with him.”

“I never doubted that. Now I’m going to apologize for putting another babe in you.”

“You just was to reassert your claim now that you know about Lancelot.”

“I’m not going to deny that.”

“Well I suppose I’m already pregnant, it can't do any harm. Are we going back to our room or…”

“I’m pretty sure you broke the lock on the door here so that's probably the best idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
